narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Namikaze
}} | image name = Minato Namikaze.jpg | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} , also known as , was the , and the father of Naruto Uzumaki. He was the student of Jiraiya and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. Background According to those who knew him, Minato was a very talented ninja, having been considered a genius that appeared once a generation. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of ten and was added to a Genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya. Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato and accepted him as an apprentice. In later years Minato was put in charge of Genin team of his own, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Rin and Obito Uchiha. , Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake]] During Kakashi Gaiden, set during the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato led his team on a mission into Kusagakure. Because Kakashi had recently become a Jonin, Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. Before leaving he gave Kakashi a special kunai as a congratulatory present, outfitted with the seal used for his Flying Thunder God Technique. While helping his fellow Konoha ninja he used the Flying Thunder God Technique to wipe out all of the opposing Iwagakure ninja in an instant. He returned to Kakashi in time to save him from another group of Iwagakure ninja, but could not save Obito. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal Minato helped them complete the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge. Fourth Hokage Some time after the war ended, Minato was chosen by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to lead as the Fourth Hokage. During his reign he had a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki who would become pregnant with a son. After reading Jiraiya's autobiographical book where the main character was named Naruto, Minato and Kushina decided to name their son "Naruto" in the hopes that he would grow up to be just like the Naruto of the book (Jiraiya). This, in turn, made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather. Soon after Naruto was born the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha. Minato rushed to the village help, where he and Gamabunta faced off against the demon fox, but the fox's power could not be matched. Recognizing that the fox was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, Minato decided to defeat the fox and give Konoha the means to combat Madara if he should ever attack the village again. He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the fox into Naruto's body, hoping that Naruto would someday be able to make use of its power to defeat Madara. The act cost Minato his life, and he died as the village's hero. Legacy In the moments before he died, Minato asked that Konoha view Naruto as a hero who helped defeat the demon fox rather than the host of the monster that had attacked the village. Few of the villagers would honor this request, leaving Naruto to grow up as an outcast of the village. During the course of the series Naruto is able to change how the villagers view him for the better, but at the same time must combat the demon fox sealed within him. All the while Naruto would never know who his parents were, Hiruzen feeling it was best that the world not know who Naruto's father was. With Minato's death, Hiruzen was forced to reassume his position as Hokage, there being no other suitable candidates for Fifth Hokage in the village. He made a decree that forbade the villagers from speaking aloud that Naruto he was the container of the demon fox, hoping that the villagers' children would not shun him as their parents did. He otherwise tried to make Naruto's life as comfortable as he could, being one of the few people to appreciate him and putting up with his mischievous deeds. During the sealing process, Minato split the fox's chakra in two, giving Naruto access to the Yang chakra and permanently cutting off access to the Yin. He left Jiraiya a key to the seal that kept the fox sealed within Naruto to be used to strengthen it whenever it began to weaken. As a final safety measure he left an imprint of himself within Naruto's subconscious that would react whenever the seal was on the verge of breaking. This imprint could watch Naruto grow up and had the one-time ability of returning the seal to its original strength. Personality Jiraiya and Tsunade point out that, while Naruto physically bears great resemblance to Minato, his personality and style of Ninjutsu are almost identical to his mother. While Naruto is boisterous and relatively thick, Minato was calm, collected, and a natural genius. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him, as he was reproachful of freely speaking of others' pasts, and was said to have been a very nice person. Jiraiya has said that Minato was a shrewd person and was not the type to do something without reason. All in all, Minato was known for an unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive which he passed on to his son. Minato's devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and as such, he became well-liked by the villagers. He is nevertheless understanding of the fact that Naruto might hold some animosity for him for sealing the the demon fox within his soul. Part II For most of the series, Minato is only made reference to in passing. Later in Part II he begins appearing in flashbacks, though it is not until Pain attacks Konoha that he makes an actual appearance in the story. When Naruto starts to give into the temptations of power from the demon fox and is about to release the beast, the imprint Minato left behind stops him. Although he voices his dislike of seeing the demon fox again, he points out that its actions have allowed him to see his son. Naruto picks up on this and is overjoyed to finally find out who his father is, but is quickly outraged at the idea that Minato would seal the demon fox in his own son. Minato apologizes and they go someplace quiet to talk, the demon fox's continued threats to kill Minato (again) irritating him. Because he has a limited amount of time to talk to Naruto, Minato briefly catches up with him, at the same time indicating that he knows Pain killed Jiraiya. He expresses his suspicions that Pain, like the demon fox years earlier, is being controlled by Madara Uchiha. He goes on to suggest that so long as the current ninja system exists, people like Pain who are ruined by war and only go on to create new wars will continue to exist. He restores the seal on Naruto's stomach and encourages Naruto to find a way to stop the vicious cycle of death and destruction and defeat Madara, voicing his confidence in Naruto before disappearing, and by the wat Naruto rules :) Abilities According to Jiraiya, Minato was easily one of the most gifted Leaf shinobi ever to live. He created the Rasengan, a technique that does not rely on hand signs, but instead uses a concentration of spinning chakra in the palm that causes immense damage to its target on contact. Minato had planned to add his own nature manipulation training to the Rasengan, making it even more powerful, but couldn't manage to combine the two prior to his premature death. He had a keen knowledge of fūinjutsu and was one of the few people capable of getting Gamabunta to work with him. It is unknown exactly how strong Minato was in combat. Flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy shinobi during the Third Great Shinobi War in case he ever appeared on the battlefield. This stemmed from his Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with the use of a special seal. By throwing kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Minato could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye without receiving a scratch. This earned him the nickname of Konoha's Yellow Flash because of the speed at which Minato (with his yellow hair) moved when using this jutsu. Past Speculation Before it was revealed, many fans speculated that Minato was Naruto's father, mostly because of their nearly identical physique and looks. The two characters also have the same blood type and technique styles. Throughout the course of the series, the characters who knew Minato had also given references to him when talking about Naruto. However, until it was revealed in Chapter 367, information about Naruto's family relations had been carefully avoided. Before Pain (the Deva path specifically) was revealed, some speculated that Minato was the leader of Akatsuki, because their silhouettes are similar and Pain has some knowledge of Konoha. This theory was propagated by a fan-made manga collage where the Akatsuki leader revealed himself as Minato. In scenes where the toad summoning contract is present, the names of the most recent characters to sign the contract are shown. Although the names are indecipherable, some fans insisted that in the column where the Fourth Hokage's name was supposedly written "Arashi Uzumaki" was given. Trivia * Minato's full name means "waves and wind" or "discord" (Namikaze) and "harbor" (Minato). * He appears in all of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja games as an ultimate jutsu of Naruto's called "Mysterious Aid arrives" and is a playable character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 and Naruto: Shippūden Accel 1 and Naruto: Shippūden Accel 2 * Minato appears in the fourth installment of the Naruto OVA called: "Konoha Annual Sports Festival!" where he is seen walking down a hallway as Naruto is rushing by to use the restroom. * Minato can be seen in the background of the Naruto: Shippūden season 3 intro standing behind Naruto, Sora and under the demon fox in reference to the Demon Fox Attack of Konoha that binds all four characters. Quotes * "The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen... I never wanted to see you again, Nine-Tails, but... I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown... so I guess you could call it even." * (To Naruto) "You will find the answer... I believe in you." * (To Jiraiya) "You're a man with a true skill... an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you!" References